


The Quiet of the Dormroom

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Dorms, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Shameless Smut, Silence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco doesn't like Silencing Charms. He and Harry work around it.





	The Quiet of the Dormroom

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick and dirty porn. Because I can. :)

“I _hate_ Silencing Charms, Potter.”

Harry grinned as he moved over in his dorm bed, giving Draco enough room to slide in beneath the covers. The words were whispered into his ear, so quietly that he barely heard them, despite Draco’s proximity.

“You’ll have to keep quiet, then, won’t you?” he whispered back, trying to not hiss and wake the rest of the eighth-year boys up.

The returning eighth-years had been given their own dorms away from the younger students at the start of the new school year. Considering the fact that only ten of the boys out of their entire year had returned, the professors had deemed it alright to just bunk them all in together in one large room. One large and rather _echoey_ room. Harry grunted when Draco elbowed him in the ribs.

“Quiet, Potter.”

“You’re so bony!”

Draco huffed out a sigh. “Do you want this, or should I leave?”

Raising the blankets, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. Holding on tight, he flipped them over so that Draco was pinned beneath him. The bed creaked ominously and a loud snort sounded from outside the closed curtains, causing Harry to freeze. He’d been correct in his accusation: Draco was bony. His elbows and knees were always poking Harry, his heels left bruises where they dug into Harry’s thighs, and he could feel Draco’s hipbones digging into his stomach. When no other sounds came from outside the curtains, Harry relaxed a little.

“You’re so fucking skinny, Malfoy.”

Harry settled in on top of him, running one hand along his ribcage. The skin pimpled beneath his fingers, causing him to smile.

“Fuck off.” Draco dug his fingers into Harry’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “Bastard.”

Harry’s fingers slipped into the top of Draco’s satin pyjama bottoms. Leaning in, he nuzzled against Draco’s throat.

“Runt.”

“Poofter.”

Draco raised his hips, pressing himself into Harry’s searching hand. Harry grinned against Draco’s skin.

“Damn fucking right.”

There was a small huff of breath that Harry now understood as a laugh before he leant down to claim Draco’s lips. Draco hardened quickly in Harry’s hand. One of his hands scrambled at Harry’s pyjamas, shoving the bottoms down over his hips.

“No sex?”

Harry could hear the disappointment in his whispered voice as Draco’s fingers wrapped around his rapidly growing erection.

“No time.”

Draco thrust his hips, sliding his cock through Harry’s fist. Harry’s mouth opened to object; Draco silenced him by conjuring some magical lubrication and beginning to stroke rapidly.

“Mmm…”

The sensation of having Draco’s hand on him was enough to send Harry’s mind spinning with lust. The slide of his long, elegant fingers over Harry’s cock was so fast that Harry had no time to stop and think, or to breathe. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against Draco’s.

“Quiet, Potter.”

“Mmm…”

Harry had completely forgotten that his own hand was resting on Draco. It was difficult enough to merely keep himself from collapsing down on top of Draco, let alone think of anything beyond the pure pleasure that Draco’s hand was bringing him. Closing his eyes, Harry’s mouth fell open. His heart was racing so fast that it vibrated through his entire body and his hips jerked uncontrollably. It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he was biting down on his lip in an attempt to not shout out as he came all over Draco’s hand and stomach. Breathing heavily, he lay down on the bed with Draco’s hand trapped between them.

“Potter.”

Harry ignored him.

“Potter!”

A squeeze of his cock had Harry grinning. Shifting his position, he slid up the bed so he could nuzzle against Draco’s throat again.

"Call me Harry."

One of Draco's hands landed on the top of Harry's head, pushing him down the bed. He resisted for a couple of seconds, waiting for Draco's response. Draco's lips thinned as he glared up at him.

"Get me off and I'll consider it."

Draco's cock was just perfect. Not that Harry had anything else to compare it with other than his own, but still. Draco wasn't too long, nor was he too thick. The porn magazines Harry had been able to get his hands on had shown men with these absolutely monster cocks and the idea of them had been a little intimidating, to be honest. But Draco was in that category of 'just right', in Harry's opinion. He grinned when Draco shuddered as he licked the tip.

"Quietly, Malfoy."

Draco's responding glare was hampered by the fact that his mouth was open and panting and his eyes were glassy. With one hand wrapped around the shaft, Harry took the head of Draco's cock into his mouth and began to suck.

He kept his head angled up and the blankets down around his shoulders, needing to see Draco's reactions. It was worth the effort. Draco's mouth opened even further as Harry summoned some lubricant and began to stroke. His glassy eyes were riveted on Harry, growing wider and darker as he panted. When Harry twisted his wrist, Draco let out a grunt. The sheet beneath Harry shifted, telling him that Draco had clenched a hand into it. When Harry took his cock into his mouth further, Draco stuffed his other hand into his mouth, biting down on the knuckles. His hips jerked and his stomach muscles clenched, raising him up from the pillow.

"Ha – Harry…"

It was all the warning Harry got. Draco's eyes clenched shut as his cock spasmed in Harry's hand. He tried to catch all of Draco's release, but knew he had failed. He swallowed what he could, and cleaned the rest with a quick swipe of his hand and a muttered spell. Draco was panting heavily when Harry moved up to collapse down on the bed beside him.

"That… that…" Draco was panting too hard to finish a proper sentence, causing pride to well in Harry's chest. "That…"

"Was bloody brilliant."

Draco's responding chuckle was quiet, more of a gust of breath than an actual sound. Harry grinned when Draco turned to meet his eyes.

"Same time tomorrow night?"

The words were still breathless; Draco's eyes still dark. Leaning in, Harry captured his lips, biting down before dipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco hummed, the sound vibrating between them.

"I'll cast a Silencing Charm next time. You can scream my name."

Harry gasped as Draco shoved him, nearly pushing him off the bed. It was difficult to tell in the dark, but Harry told himself that Draco was blushing. He grinned as Draco slid out of the bed.

"Tomorrow, Potter."


End file.
